Will You Kiss My BooBoo?
by Howls Apprentice
Summary: The start of Shizune and Kakashi's relationship.


Will You Kiss My Booboo

Will You Kiss My Booboo?

Kakashi raised his pounding head, looking around the room he found himself in. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital, and not in his regular uniform. The second thing he noticed was what was missing.

'WHERE IS IT?!' he mentally screamed. 'MY PRECIOUS IS MISSING!' Eyes darting around frantically, the copy ninja searched his surroundings visually for his most treasured possession. 'I was just getting to the good part too! The smut was just about to start!' he silently bemoaned. As he thought of the eye-candy he was missing, he was suddenly racked by exquisite pain and cried out. Collapsing on the floor, the white haired ninja turned towards the opening hospital room door.

"And just what do you think you're doing out of bed, Mr. Hatake?" came the crisp tone of one Lady Tsunade. Stooping down, she picked up the aging ninja and set him down on the hospital bed. As she did so, she offered him a passable view of her excessive cleavage. Chuckling perversely to himself, Kakashi admired the view, only to be racked again by exquisite pain.

"I see you liked the view…" the Hokage ground out, mentally restraining herself from harming a patient. "Though you were not aware of it, during your last encounter with Itachi, his Mangekkiyo Sharingan damaged your psyche. It particularly damaged your pleasure senses, corrupting them so that what was once pleasurable to you will now cause you intolerable amounts of pain." 'For once, I won't have to wonder where that red eye of his drifts to…' she thought to herself.

Kakashi paled visibly after hearing the effects of his mental state. 'No more precious…' he thought forlornly. Just as he was about to give up hope, another kunoichi walked in. Shizune wore her typical black get-up, her black fishnet splayed over her modest chest and her skirt falling behind her knees. She had her hair back in a short pony-tail, the one change in her normal attire.

"Lady Tsunade, well I was reading the neurology report on Kakashi here, I discovered something. It seems that his mind could snap itself back, but that it could take time. Also, if he is in constant pain from the source, it might help speed up his recovery."

She was panting as she said all this, obviously winded from her run from neurology.

"An interesting dilemma we have here, Hatake…" the Hokage mused. "I think for now, it would be best if you let him recover on his own for a while, without any aids to speed up the process." 'The longer we keep another pervert off the streets, the better' she kept the last bit to herself.

Turning to leave, Tsunade stopped in front of Shizune. "For now, hold on to this. Make sure he doesn't get it back until he's finally ready for it." As she stepped out, Shizune looked down at the book Tsunade had placed in her hands. She almost had a nosebleed when she saw the cover. 'Make-Out Tactics! I can't believe there's a book like this….I mean, all it is is smut. Why would anyone, especially a respected ninja like Kakashi even read such material'

Blushing furiously, she tucked the book into her belt. Heading over to the bed, Shizune began to tidy up Kakashi's bedding and take his vitals. As she did, she couldn't help but think about the book, and about Kakashi's condition. 'Well, at least I'll know if he's looking at me' she thought to herself, a smile stealing across her lips. 'Wait a second, why am I smiling!?'

Before she could completely finish that thought, she was interrupted by Kakashi turning to look at her. "When will I be allowed to return home" he asked, his face a stone mask, hiding all the feelings of anger over his current situation. His eyes were sullen, a look of sadness to them, and they bored into Shizune's.

She found her breath catch for an instant, caught by the mystique of Kakashi. She had admired him from afar for awhile now she realized. 'He's still a pervert' part of her thought, and helped force her back to coherence. "That's entirely up to my discretion. When I decide you are well enough, you may leave. For now, I would like you to stay here for a couple of days. Okay?" She asked, her smile for patients creeping across her face.

Sighing, Kakashi gradually accepted his fate of a few days of bed rest. "Fine. Please let any visitors in, so long as you recognize them" He eased his head back against his pillow, and within seconds was out like a light. He slept soundlessly, and seemed to be completely at peace as he rested. Shizune again could not help but smile as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that night, as Shizune was getting ready for bed, that she remembered Kakashi's book. Pulling it out of her belt, she opened it, then before she read a page threw it on the bed. 'There is no way that I will ever read that perverted smut' she thought to herself self-righteously.

It was only after she was almost ready to fall asleep that her thoughts again turned to the book. Shizune found that some small part of desperately wanted to read it. Sighing in exasperation and defeat, she leaned down to the foot of her bed and picked the 'romance novel' up.

Her eyes widened as she began to read the novel. 'There really is no plot to this at all' she thought to herself. 'But somehow, I can't stop reading it. I want to try some of the things in here too…' This foreboding thought was closely followed by another. 'I have to get the rest of Kakashi's collection.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day dawned bright and early over the Konoha hospital. Shizune made her morning rounds, undistracted by her unusual lack of sleep the night before. After finishing Kakashi's manga, she had found herself unable to sleep soundly. Strangely erotic dreams kept interrupting her, and all starring a certain silver haired hero.

'I have to convince him to let me borrow the rest of the series' she thought to herself, quickly approaching his room. Entering without knocking, she turned to face an unexpected sight.

"95…96…97…98…99…100" Kakashi counted out loud, propelling himself to his feet after finishing a final hand-standup. His hospital outfit had hid his face while he had been finishing up, highlighting an extremely fit and toned body.

"Oh…Sorry about that Shizune" Kakashi blushed lightly, his face unmasked and his Sharingan eye in plain sight for once. He dusted himself off, and walked over to the bed. "From what I understood yesterday, my injuries were mostly mental, am I correct? So I shouldn't have any trouble with physical stuff, right?"

Working hard to control her own blush, Shizune nodded in agreement. 'Why did I have to see him like that' she thought to herself. 'Now I'll never be able to get that toned body of his out of my head'

"Here Kakashi. I think that if we really want you to recover quickly, you can have your book back" she said, handing him the book, trying desperately to put thoughts of the Copy Nin from her mind.

"You read my book?" Kakashi asked, his eyes instantly assessing even the slightest change in his precious.

"Yes…I needed to judge if it would be too much to start you off with." The quick lie came to her easily, followed by another. "If it's not too much to ask is there any chance that I could get your other books in the series. I think different reading will help you along faster"

A small smile playing over his lips, Kakashi guessed at the real reason. 'Looks like Jaraiya lands another fan…' he thought. Acquiescing, Kakahsi continued to smile as Shizune went about checking his vitals. It was then that he noticed she was missing her trademark fishnet.

Soon after he had started to enjoy this fact, exquisite pain wracked his body. He was sent into convulsions as pain wracked him. Shizune, too distracted to discern the cause, quickly turned around and bent over to get a sedative from the bottom drawer. While doing so, she showed that she had also absentmindedly chosen a shorter skirt than normal, and gave Kakashi a rather pleasant sight.

At least, normally it would have been. The pain shot through Kakashi, and he turned his head away, forcing his eyes shut. 'I must not think impure thoughts about Shizune, or this pain will never end.'

Turning around rapidly, she jammed the needle into Kakashi's arm. But not before the movement again betrayed her now clearly visible chest. It seemed that the twisting maneuver had managed to unveil her better parts. Kakashi's last coherent thought as the sedative took effect was that he would give anything to have Shizune expose herself like that normally.

Counting to ten after injecting the needle, Shizune then took a deep breath, realizing the copy-nin was fast asleep. It was then she noticed her predicament. 'Well, that's one way to help him recover faster,' she thought to herself. A pleasant warmth spread across her face as she thought of how he looked when she walked in. 'When did I get so perverted?' she thought, suddenly mortified at her mental recollection of the shinobi.

'I have to get hold of those books' was her last thought as she turned and left the copy ninja's room.

Some hours later, the sedative effect wore off. Kakashi awoke once again, bleary eyed, and out of touch with his world. He noted this time, with a bit of reassurance, that his precious had been returned to him. He also noted that his bed was bigger than he remembered, and that a pleasant warmth was against his naked back.

'Wait, why am I naked…' he thought to himself, suddenly growing suspicious of his surroundings. He rolled over to find a similarly undressed Shizune looking him in the face. The only thing wrapped around her body at the moment was the bed sheet she had pressed against it.

'Oh no! If I think even a little bit about what's behind that sheet, I won't be able to move from the pain!' Kakashi desperately searched his surroundings, looking for any way out. He had to get away from here, before the pain completely claimed his senses. 'Or anything else for that matter,' he thought, sparring a longing look at Shizune.

A look of amusement had crept onto her face. "The sedative I gave you should stop any pain receptors from working for awhile, Kakashi-_kun_." The stressed syllable at the end highlighted the current mood. "I figured that while you were out, I should find a way to speed up the process. It was then that Tsunade mentioned that if I stop your pain receptors your mind would be able to better realign itself."

She stood up and let the sheet fall where it may. Kakashi instinctively closed his eyes, his one day with the traumatic pain enough to make him skittish. In a matter of seconds though, she rejoined him in the warm bed, a small object in her hands.

"You can open your eyes again," she said, her voice husky. She had had to be extremely careful sneaking Kakashi out of the hospital. It had been even more work once she got him to her place. After she had medicated him and snuck out to get the rest of the books, she had decided to read in bed when she got back.

With Kakashi next to her, and her thoughts focused on him as she read line after line of Icha Icha, she had had no restraint when it came to strip him down and lie next to him nude. Now that she finally had the chance, she decided to lean over and kiss him.

"Kakashi, I thought of nothing but you ever since I first met you" she confessed, her face moving closer towards him. Kakashi flinched, still unsure of the potency of the drugs, closing his eyes right before the clinch. When he did, he was surprised to find how soft Shizune's lips were against his. They made him want to melt, and when the familiar agonizing pain did not race through him, he softened into the kiss.

Before he knew it, her tongue was out and pasting over his lips, hungrily asking for entrance. He willingly gave it, and marveled at the feeling of pleasure without pain as she hungrily entered his mouth. His tongue lashed out to meet hers, and the two battled over the space between faces as kiss deepened.

Her hands began to run over his form, lightly touching here and there, brushing over muscles and scarred flesh. She kissed over his face, her lips pausing for a moment on his scarred face before moving over to tug playfully on his earlobe. "I want to try the moves in Chapter 4 of Make-Out Paradise" she suggested, her breath whispering past his ear.

Kakashi shuddered, both at the unexpected pleasure of her lying in his arms, and at the current suggestion. The two quickly gave in to their passions, and found themselves falling asleep contentedly in one another's arms.

The next morning, Shizune awoke to an empty bed, the smells and memories of the night before laid bare. 'Why am I such an idiot?' she thought. 'What made me think he would stick around till morning?' Letting the tears run down her face unabashedly, she quietly got dressed, preparing to face another morning at work as mere Tsunade's assistant.

She silently exited her bedroom, entering the kitchen to rummaging sounds. Her non-coherent brain didn't register this at first, and also failed to notice the familiar step up to the kitchen area. Tripping, she cried out as she suddenly fell face forward toward the floor…and was caught by a familiar set of arms.

"Sorry about not waking you." Kakashi Hatake smiled down at her from above, his appearance once again that of an elite shinobi. The only thing different about his appearance now from any other day was that his mask was off and an apron was on.

"You didn't leave!" she cried, throwing herself up at him, her arms encircling him.

"Leave? Why would I leave?" He held her close and let her cry for awhile. "After so many years of being alone, I needed so desperately for someone to care for me. Why would I leave after I found that?" he asked, a smile of love and tenderness painted on his face.

"Shizune, after showing me such love and need last night, I could never leave"

"You don't know what your saying" she hiccupped, "You were sedated, and a woman threw herself at you. What man wouldn't accept that?" she demanded of him.

"A man who lives his life with honor, and who has already been through loss before" he stated, a serious note creeping into his tone.

Shizune just smiled weakly, and embraced him once again. 'I never will figure you out, Hatake' she thought to herself, smiling at her memories of last night. She squeezed him quickly, and then kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"Here, let me handle breakfast. It's the least I can do after kidnapping you" she said, a full smile on her face as she moved to remove the apron he wore. As she untied it, she noticed quite a few marks dotting across Kakashi's neck.

He flinched when she touched one experimentally, a sharp intake of breath denoting the pain they caused him. "Did I do that?" she asked, her memory slightly fuzzy regarding the previous night.

"Yeah, they still kind of hurt. Would you kiss my booboo? It might feel better then?" he pleaded, a smile creeping over his face as he turned to face her.

"Who knew that the dangerous Copy Ninja was such a baby? And that he had such a soft side?" she joked, leaning up to kiss his neck.

He ducked down quick to catch her lips on his. The two stayed this way for awhile, and from that day foreword, they were inseparable.


End file.
